The Moment After
by BellsConlon
Summary: It scared her sometimes, how quickly she was falling for him. Christian and Lissa, post-sex. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just got the VA Movie companion- chalk full of goodies, I completely recommend it. This little ditty was inspired by a particularly lovely photo of Dom Sherwood in a pool shirtless, my growing love for Dom Sherwood, and the dynamic between Lissa and Christian I really want to explore more. I think they're really rich supporting characters who sometimes get overlooked because Rose and Dimitri are well, Rose and Dimitri, and I'm looking forward to what the movie does with them. It was fun writing this and imagining the dialogue in the RP (Standard English) accents they decided to use for the Moroi.**

* * *

It scared her sometimes, how quickly she was falling for him. Or _fell _for him, she supposed, since only after a month of officially being together they lay naked in the attic, curled up in each other's arms.

Because they had just had sex, him for the first time.

She giggled at the thought.

"What?" Christian asked, sliding an arm behind his head to prop himself up so he could look down at her, raising an eyebrow quizically.

"I, well...I just took your virginity," she said with a small smile. Christian rolled his eyes and rolled over, hovering over her with his weight on his arms. The blanket wrapped around them fell off his waist and Lissa put a hand on his bare lower back, pulling him down so their bodies were pressed together. His long black hair had fallen across his blue eye and she brushed it back gently, marveling in the beauty of his multi-colored gaze. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch before turning his head to kiss her palm.

"That you did," he replied. "And all those cliches about a stereotypically awkward first time? Well for me they've been disproven."

His face, always so serious, was like an open book to her, and in his eyes she saw such love, such protectiveness and tenderness, what she said next made all the sense in the world.

"I love you, you know." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, resting her forehead against his as she added, "And the fact you believed Rose when she said I didn't makes you kind of a dolt."

He smiled his gorgeous smile, one that she so rarely saw, and looked down in embarassment.

"You're Lissa Dragomir," he said. "You're sweet and gorgeous and good and...not supposed to be with guys like me."

She nudged his chin up. "Guys like what? Brooding? Ridiculously good-looking?

"Damaged." He rolled to his side as Lissa pulled the blankets over his waist, twining their legs together and pulling him close so they were almost nose to nose.

"Because I'm the definition of normal," she reminded. "We're both broken. But we found each other and the walls we both put up? They come down. And you let me see the sweet, droll, protective, and somewhat cynical guy underneath."

Christian cupped her cheek, running his thumb gently over her skin. "I love you," he returned simply, and she knew he echoed everything she had just said. His mouth turned up at the corner into a small smirk as he added, "But as to listening to Rose? I learned my lesson on that one."

"I'm glad. Because I love Rose but she meddles. And I don't want her meddling again because I'd love for _this_," she trailed her fingers down his stomach to brush lightly over his dick, "to continue."

Christian groaned and pushed into her touch, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her even closer, to the point she wasn't sure where she ended and he began.

"Oh, yeah," he assured. "That will certainly continue. Practice makes perfect, after all."

"Your first time out of the gate was very impressive," she assured.

"Helps when it's with a really beautiful girl," he murmured before kissing her. He began kissing down her neck as he added, "When she's beautiful and sexy and strong and I'm way too in love with her."

Lissa pulled away and sat up, the blanket falling from her, leaving her chest bare. Christian drank her and sat up as well, pulling her to him. Their mouths met and the kisses weren't tender this time, but heated. Christian laid her down, moving the blankets away, and Lissa felt so protected, so _loved, _and for a moment none of the craziness of her world could touch her.

"Love me," she whispered.

And he did.

* * *

**Sappy and all that, but I love imagining moments like these. Back soon.**

**xx Bells**


End file.
